My Christmas Sentiment
by Luna's Palimpsest
Summary: “How many Christmas have you already experienced?” the Black Prince asked. “I really can’t remember…but as far as I can recall, none of them were happy.” the witch answered. C.C.xLelouch


**Luna's Notes: This is my first Code Geass fic and my Christmas fic to you minna-san! I rushed this fic to coincide with Christmas. I hope you'll like it.**

**I apologize for grammatical errors and OOC-ness of some characters.**

**Summary: "How many Christmas have you already experienced?" the Black Prince asked. "I really can't remember…but as far as I can recall, none of them were happy." the witch answered. [C.]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass and its characters for I'm not blessed with such marvelous skill to create such wonderful characters and story.**

**-**

**-**

**My Christmas Sentiment**

**-**

**-**

" _And the Grinch, with his Grinch—feet ice cold in the snow, stood puzzling and puzzling, how could it be so? It came without ribbons. It came without tags. It came without packages, boxes or bags. And he puzzled and puzzled 'till his puzzler was sore. Then the Grinch thought of something he hadn't before. What if Christmas, he thought, doesn't come from a store? What if Christmas, perhaps, means a little bit more?"_

_- Dr. Seuss_

**-**

**-**

The green haired witch stood upon the window, clad with one of Lelouch's shirts. She was watching the white snow falling from the boundless sky. Moist was blurring the sight beyond the glass window. The witch's hand moved to the moistened window and her index finger started to create strokes upon the glass.

'_Just like many times before.'_ She thought and retrieved her hand to look at the illustration on the moistened window.

It was a drawing of a Christmas tree. She had seen various types of Christmas trees; ranging from small to huge and even from the cheapest and the most expensive ones. But up until now, she still hadn't figured out the true reason why people set up Christmas trees.

She then noticed the students of Ashford Gakuen set up their huge Christmas tree. Her golden orbs caught the sight of Lelouch who seemed to be enjoying the activity. She felt her lips curve up to a light smile as she watched the Black Prince enjoy himself with mistletoes and Christmas balls on his hand.

'_I guess it makes others happy…' _she thought and went to the bathroom for a warm shower.

**-**

**-**

"Turn it a little to the left!" Milly shouted as Lelouch adjusted the star on top of Ashford's Christmas tree.

Lelouch reclined and stoop down to ask their President. "How about this?"

"Okay. That's fine!"

The dark haired prince descended from the ladder and adjusted his scarf. He then took a couple of steps back to get a good view at Ashford's Christmas tree.

"How lovely!"

He heard his classmates compliment the tree. He smiled and saw Suzaku walk towards him.

"Hey Lelouch! Nice color combination for the tree."

"Thanks. It's Nunnally's choice of color."

Suzaku seemed to be a little startled. "Nunnally's?"

Lelouch nodded. "I asked her what color motif would suit the tree and she told me 'silver and blue would be a nice combination'."

Suzaku nodded and stared at the tree.

"Lelouch! Suzaku! We still have to arrange the hall for the Christmas Ball!" The two heard their blonde president exclaim and made their way to the hall.

**-**

**-**

C.C., now dressed on the Ashford's uniform, sneaked out of Lelouch's room. She ran through the corridors and spotted Lelouch's little sister alone in the Lamperouge's lounge. The witch walked towards the girl.

Nunnally cocked her head to C.C.'s way. "Onii-sama? Is that you?"

C.C. got to Nunnally's side and sat on her heels. "Iie. It's me, C.C."

"Ah, C.C.-san." The wheel-chaired girl chirped and requested the older girl to take a sit.

C.C. obliged and sat comfortably at the chair.

"So, C.C.-san what brings you here?"

"I was just bored and thought a little tête-à-tête with you would be nice."

Nunnally smiled and offered C.C. tea that was placed on the table.

The green haired witch started to pour tea on a cup.

"C.C.-san, have you already seen the Christmas tree?" Nunnally asked and brought the cup of tea to her lips.

"Hai. I have seen it." C.C. asked and sipped her own tea.

Nunnally brought down the cup of tea. "How does it looks like?" she asked.

"It's nice."

"Really?" Nunnally smiled and sipped her tea.

"Hai. I liked the combination of silver and blue. It made the tree look simple but elegant."

The blind girl kept the smile and C.C. wondered if the girl was just imagining how the tree looks like or there was something she said. Either way, C.C. felt nice to see Nunnally smile. _'She smiles like her brother…Christmas is really special to them.'_ She thought.

"C.C.-san?"

"Hai?"

"Are you going to attend the Christmas Ball tonight?"

C.C. brought down the cup of tea. "There's going to be a Christmas Ball tonight?"

"Hai. Milly-san told me that there would be a Christmas Ball. She said that Ashford should have a different way celebrating Christmas Eve this year so they came up with that idea."

C.C. nodded pensively.

"So are you coming?" Nunnally asked again.

C.C. shrugged but realized that the girl hadn't seen the gesture so she spoke up. "I don't know. Well…will there be pizzas?" the witched asked enthusiastically.

Nunnally tilted her head to a side. "I guess so…"

"Then I'll come." The witch declared.

"Do you already have a dress C.C.-san?" the girl asked and had another sip of her tea.

"Dress?"

"Hai…for the ball I mean."

C.C. thought for a moment and twirled a finger on her green locks. "Um…I guess I don't have any."

Nunnally brought down her cup of tea. "No problem." She said and wheeled back from the table and maneuvered to the right, steering her way expertly. She asked the green haired witch to follow her to her room.

**-**

**-**

Lelouch walked towards his room with a box of pizza on his right hand. He fished out the card on his pocket using his left hand and slid it to unlock the door. He then swung the door open.

"C.C. I have you pizza." He said and closed the door before him. He raised a brow when he hadn't spotted any trace of a green haired witch in his room.

"C.C.?" he called out and set aside the box of pizza. He knocked on the bathroom's door.

"Hey C.C. are you there? I got you your favorite pizza with additional cheese and pepperoni."

He waited for a response but got nothing. He knitted his brows and twisted the door's knob then swung it open. He failed to see any sign of the green haired witch.

The Black Prince clicked his tongue. "C.C. where the hell are you?"

He scratched his head nonetheless. _'I hope you won't start any ruckus.'_

**-**

**-**

"Uhm…C.C.-san does it fit you?"

C.C. stood by Nunnally's room, clad with an elegantly royal blue ball gown. It was an off-shoulder gown white ruffle under the sleeves. It has a white ribbon that runs around the waist, tied at the back.

The dress perfectly fitted the witch's slim body.

C.C. twirled and stared at her reflection at the mirror. The gown was simple but elegant and it made the green haired witch even more beautiful.

"Hai." The witch answered.

C.C. watched Nunnally at the mirror. She saw the blind girl pull out a smile.

"It was kaa-sama's favorite dress. I can still remember her wearing that dress…" her lips curved up to a bittersweet smile and hung her head low.

The green haired witch's golden orbs softened at the fragile side of the girl.

Nunnally was startled when she felt two warm arms envelope her gently.

"C.C.-san?"

"You're mother's proud of you." Nunnally heard C.C. mumble softly.

At that moment, Nunnally swore that she had felt her mother's warmth in C.C.'s embrace.

"Thank you C.C.-san…" Nunnally said and leaned to the witch's embrace.

**-**

**-**

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Ashford Gakuen's first Christmas Ball!" Shirley and Kallen, the masters of ceremony, greeted in unison.

Lelouch was anxiously wondering on where his green haired accomplice might be. _'Please don't let her make a disaster.'_ The Black Prince prayed. He felt a hand upon his.

"Onii-sama? Are you alright?" Nunnally asked her brother concernedly.

"Don't worry Nunnally. I'm completely fine. Thanks." He assured her sister.

The Black Prince averted his gaze from his sister to look at the hall's entrance. He noticed the bright illumination of the moon outside. The way the moon bathed the ethereal snow outside was really majestic.

Lelouch's violet orbs suddenly went wide.

"Nunnally, stay here for a while. I just forgot to do something. I'll be back in a minute." Lelouch blurted out and left his chair.

Nunnally nodded but doubted if she had heard right what her brother said.

**-**

**-**

The green haired witch clad in a gracefully royal blue dress was walking upon the snowy pavement of Ashford Gakuen. Her green locks were neatly collected in a single bun. Some strands of her green locks were strayed to frame her pale, fair face. It was really ironic to say that she was a witch when in fact, she looks like a princess.

"C.C.!"

The witch sought for the origin of the call and caught a glimpse of her accomplice running towards her with a sort of unexplainable expression upon his handsome features.

"Lelouch, so had it already begun?"

The said person stopped before the green haired witch. He bore the most undecipherable expression the witch ever seen.

"What's with that look?"

"Where the hell do you think are you going?" he asked with annoyance in his voice.

C.C. paused for an effect. "To the ball?"

The witch was startled when the Black Prince suddenly grabbed her on the wrist and dragged her somewhere far from the hall.

"Hey, where are you taking me? I just wanted to get some pizza."

Lelouch stopped in his tracks and faced the witch with a serious façade. He then took back his hand from her wrist and shoved it in his pocket. The hand surfaced from the pocket of his tux with his credit card. The Black Prince handed the witch the card.

"Here. Now get back to my room and order every pizza you like."

With that, Lelouch left C.C. behind.

'_I guess that'll do to stop her from initiating dilemma.'_ He thought and walked towards the hall.

Little did he know it takes more to stop a witch.

"I still want to go to the ball."

Lelouch stopped in his tracks and faced the witch.

"Stop this nonsense and go back to…" he stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed a familiarity with the dress his accomplice was wearing. "…that dress…"

C.C. spared a glance at the dress then to Lelouch who seemed to be at the edge of being in the cross of infuriation and rage.

"It's your mother's."

Lelouch's patience got in its peak. C.C. should have known that the Black Prince hated someone who interferes with his mother's memento.

"Go now." C.C. heard Lelouch utter grimly.

"But…"

"Just go! Go away!"

The witch slowly spun around and started walking away.

"I'm sorry…" He heard her mumble.

Lelouch hurled to the opposite direction and made his way towards the hall.

**-**

**-**

"Onii-sama?" Nunnally uttered anxiously. She put down the fork. "Is something the matter?"

Lelouch jerked from his trance and gradually stopped poking the hapless steak on his plate.

"You seemed to be a little…" Nunnally paused. "…distracted."

Lelouch put down the silver fork and faced his sister.

"Nunnally," he paused and took a deep breath. He then continued. "do you think it's wrong to shout at a girl?"

Nunnally was surprised at his brother's question but she managed to regain her composure.

"If I were to be asked, yes it is wrong onii-sama. Every girl even is she acts tough or not, is still a girl. You see, there might be instances that the girl is wrong though a boy, especially you onii-sama, shouldn't shout at a girl. You should have known first, the whole situation and try to put yourself in her shoes." She paused and breathed, then continued. "Try to think, onii-sama, someone shouting at me. Of course, I would be hurt if someone would shout at me. There are many ways to solve a misunderstanding onii-sama. The best ways are never the violent ones."

Nunnally heard a 'thank you so much Nunnally' and some hurried footfalls, then viola—her brother's gone.

'_I knew it. Onii-sama finally had a girlfriend.'_ The girl thought and smiled before continuing her meal and cherishing the wonderful ambiance of the night.

**-**

**-**

The Black Prince was running around Ashford Gakuen's snowy grounds. He sought in every corner, hoping to find a certain green haired witch. He had already checked his room but hadn't caught a trace of the said witch.

"C.C. where are you?" he uttered apprehensively. He was finally feeling guilty on shouting at her.

Lelouch walked towards the academy's center—where the giant Christmas tree was.

His anxious violet orbs caught a glimpse of green locks.

'_C.C.'_ He thought and immediately made his way towards the standing figure beside the huge tree.

"C.C.!" he called out as he approached the witch from her back.

"Do you want me to take the dress off here?" the witch asked, not bothering to spare him a glance.

"No…" the Black Prince started. "no…it's not that."

Lelouch walked towards her side and swallowed his pride.

"I'm…I'm sorry." He mumbled and hung his head low. "My anger just got the best of me that I haven't considered your side. I'm really sorry for shouting at you…"

There was a brief silence that Lelouch felt suddenly uncomfortable. He was worried if the witch would accept his apology or not.

"Do you think, what's the purpose of a Christmas tree?"

Lelouch straightened his posture and stared at the green haired lady beside him who was silently watching the tree before them. The statement that came from her mouth was far from the thing that Lelouch expects her to say. Nevertheless, the question extinguished the awkwardness that Lelouch was feeling.

The Black Prince smirked and averted his gaze from her to the tree. His violet orbs met the bright lights on the tree.

"I honestly don't know…" he paused and continued. "…but I just like it."

C.C. felt a light tug at the corner of her lips.

The witch and the warlock stood by the tree for a moment, both cherishing the sight before them.

"How many Christmas have you already experienced?" he asked.

Now it was C.C.'s turn to stare at the warlock and wonder why such questions are asked all of a sudden.

The witch gradually took off her gaze at her accomplice and diverted it back to the tree.

"I really can't remember…" she paused and it was Lelouch's turn to look at the witch.

"…but as far as I can recall, none of them were happy." She finished.

The music from the hall was soon heard. The dance has already started.

_If I'm not in love with you_

_What is this I'm going through_

_Tonight_

The witch was startled when the warlock bent slightly and offered his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

_And if my heart is lying then_

_What should I believe in_

The witch's pale hand accepted the warlock's offered one.

"Sure thing."

_Why do I go crazy_

_Everytime I think about you baby_

_Why else do I want you like I do_

_If I'm not in love with you_

The moonlight bathed the two as they swayed with the beat.

"You look wonderful." The warlock muttered.

The witch smirked. "Haven't I always been?"

**-**

**-**

"You seem to enjoy the ball?" Milly asked and sipped her wine.

Nunnally nodded. "Hai."

"Lelouch doesn't seem to be around." Suzaku uttered while patting Arthur's head which was on his lap. The cat seemed tired of biting him this time.

Nunnally smiled. "Onii-sama's spending sometime with his girlfriend."

Suzaku and Milly shared shocked looks.

"GIRLFRIEND?!"

**-**

**-**

The song ended, accompanied by the ringing of the grand clock's bell—signaling that it's already Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, C.C." Lelouch said.

The witch stared at the warlock and smiled.

"Merry Christmas too…Lelouch."

*****FIN*****

**-**

**-**

**Luna's Notes: Merry Christmas! *Oh how I miss the snow* I was thinking of a nice song suitable for C.C. and Lelouch's dance when I heard this song****—****'If I'm Not In Love' by Faith Hill. I don't know why but I just liked the song.**

**Anyways I would like to thank you minna-san for reading this fic. Please don't forget to drop a review!**

**Happy holidays!**

**~*Luna*~**

**P.S. Let us not forget the true reason why we celebrate Christmas****—****the birth of our God. That would be all, Merry Christmas again and God Bless!**


End file.
